Hidden Lifes
by cherry2711
Summary: Ciara is a new girl. She was orphaned and taken in by some strange guy who trained her for the last year. She doesn't really want to fit in she just wants to stay out of it but that's not what her master wants her to do. Not that she makes any friends apart from Jerome and Mara. But as she slowly trails the Sibuna's people start to notice something different about her.
1. An Entrance

Ciara's POV

I slowly open the large doors that are towering above me. The house was just as he described, old and mysterious. I am greeted by a short woman with black hair. She seemed overly friendly; it was a long time since I talked to someone who was nice to me. She told so many things but most of it was just coming in one ear and out the other. As soon as she had finished I went to my room to be greeted by a blonde girl with grey eyes.

"Who are you? Where is Nina!" she said in an angry but slightly annoying tone.

"I am Ciara and I have no idea where she is" I say only being truthful

"Oh yeah I forgot Nina went back to America, I'm Amber" she seemed a typical dumb blonde but I smiled and shook her hand. I start to unpack my things, Amber was going on about something but I just nodded and agreed because I couldn't be bothered to really listen to what she was saying. It didn't take long in comparison to Amber but I decided to wait until she had finished because I would have no idea how she would react if I didn't.

Down stairs in the living room there were three people a girl with dark red hair and a leather jacket, another girl with black hair and tanned skin and a boy with dark blonde hair that has a flick at the top. He and the dark red hair were snuggling close and the black haired girl seemed to be waiting for someone.

I sit down on a chair away from the others. I always feel like such an outsider. Everyone stares at me, some with smiles others with hate in their eyes. Whoever that Nina girl was she was obviously popular and now that she's gone I guess that I am replacing her. After a short while the black haired girl, the only one who wasn't giving me the cold shoulder, spoke up.

"Hi I am Mara" she said giving me a smile.

"I am Ciara" I say giving her a small smile back.

"How do you like it here at Anubis house?" Her eyes drifted away from me and toward the door, a tall boy with dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes walked in "Jerome!" She was up and hugging him in an instance. After her long hug she looked at me again "Oh sorry Ciara, it's just me and Jerome are dating and…"

"No, no it's okay" I say interrupting her. The others still looked uninterested in me, is this how they treat all new girls? I stop beating myself up and smile at them. Soon after another boy came in, medium height, dark skin and a cocky smile.

"ALFIE" shouts Amber running into his arms.

I slyly leave the room not making a sound. I make my way to my room; the buzzing of my phone would have created attention and that's something that I didn't want. It was him.

_Are you there yet? The picture bellow is the next Osirion; try to get him on our side_

Attached was a picture of the boy that was snuggling with the red haired girl, if I want to keep Sian alive I would have to break them up,

Mara's POV

"I feel so bad she just left, I should have talked to her more" I say to Jerome in a panicked tone.

"Look maybe she didn't like all the attention; if you want I could go speak to her" he says looking directly into my eyes

"Oh thank you" I give him a quick peck on the check as he gets up.

Ciara's POV

A faint sound of footsteps is nearby. I highly doubt that they are coming in her but I quickly scramble around putting my phone away and grabbing a book to seem as if I was doing something. Knock. Knock. Knock. It must be Mara or something so I say for them to come in. To my surprise it's Jerome her boyfriend.

"Can I come in?" He asks

"You are in. What do you want?" I ask not focusing on him.

"Just checking up on you" he said, seemed like a dumb reason.

"Well I'm fine, you can go now" I say in a snappy tone.

"Oh what if I want to stay?" is he some kind of a freak no one can stand me for about 5 minutes well that's what my carers said.

"Why I said you can go? You can go back to Mara now" I say, I prefer to be alone it was the way I was raised. "I know she sent you"

"Actually I offered she was getting anxious about you and I wanted to calm her"

"I knew it no one ever does anything for my benefit" I mumble to myself

"What?"

"Nothing, just go please I'm not in the mood today"

"Look I know boarding schools are hard to cope with but you'll get through it within two weeks everyone will be your best friend"

"No that's why I am upset"

"Then why?" he raised one eyebrow he had managed to sit on to my bed with me "You can tell me"

"No I can't just go away!" I say throwing a cushion at him. He backs away and goes out slowly closing the door behind him. I curl up into a small ball and rock myself.

Mara's POV

I can hear Jerome coming down the stairs again.

"So how did it go?" I ask eagerly

"Not well, she was in tears. New girl lots of secrets" oh I should of never let him go up there we just made things worse.

"Oh do you want me too.."

"No leave her I think she needs alone time"

"What is up with her I mean we all have issues right?" Patricia says rudely

"That's not fair we all cope in different ways" I say angrily turning my back to her. She must have some really bad things happening in her life and people shouldn't judge.

Ciara's POV

I stopped crying and decided to man up, I may not be able to tell anyone the truth but if I do what I have to then Sian will be safe forever and then just maybe I could have a near normal life. My deep trail of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. Mara walked in.

"Are you okay?" she says not bothering to ask whether to come in or not

"I am fine, some bad memories just came up that's all" I say giving her what I thought was a reassuring smile.

"Okay good do you want to come downstairs with me?"

"No I am fine up here" I say hinting for her to leave. She soon takes the hint and goes. Another text comes.

_ANSWER MY TEXTS OR SIAN GETS IT!_

I reply quickly

_I am there and okay I will try but I probably have no choice I must do it or Sian gets it_


	2. A Glance of the possible Future

Ciara's POV

~~Dinner Time ~~

I feel so out of place here everyone is so chatty and interested in what everyone else is saying and I couldn't care less about anything. I just sat not drawing any attention to myself eating my food. It's not like I could join in with most of the conversations. What would I say for what did you do in the summer? Trained in agility and strength? They would think I am crazy and probably sus me out. So keeping quite was my best option. After half an hour of conversations everything calms down and people start to leave including me.

When walking back Mara quickly speaks to me.

"Hey you alright?" she asks

"I'm fine, don't worry"

"Okay good you can tell me if you aren't" with that we both went back to our rooms. I would prefer to share with her and not that blonde Amber, she seems nice but not the person I would make friends with.

"So you don't talk much do you?" asks Amber as soon as I come in.

"No not really, I don't have much to say"

"Oh alright" she looks at her wrist suddenly like she is expecting a watch to be there but there's obviously no watch "is that the time I must go" she quickly leaves.

For the rest of the evening I read a book. It wasn't very interesting, a useless girl who can't decide between a vampire and a werewolf. Apparently girls my age love this sort of stuff but I just can't see the appeal.

A few minutes before 10 o'clock Amber bursts back in out of breath; it seems as if she was running to get back.

"Why were you running?" I asked

"Victor is like mega strict, if he caught me sneaking around after ten then I would have to like clean the whole house" she said constantly twiddling her long blonde hair.

"That's not so bad it's just cleaning" I enquire

"Not really, he makes you do it with a toothbrush"

"Oh right I'll keep that in mind" I say not that I would be sneaking anyway. Where would I go?

"It's ten o'clock! You all know what that means! You have_ five minutes_! And then I want to hear a pin drop!" says a distant voice from down stairs, obviously that Victor guy.

"Night Amber" I say as shut my eyes

"Night Cici, oh that is really good that's your new nickname" I nod and go to sleep pretty much ignoring what she was saying.

I have dreams, bad ones. I dream that Sian had disobeyed Rufus and he cut his neck of with a dazzling golden dagger with gems encrusted on the handle. It was deadly but beautiful. Some people from the house where there as well; Jerome, Eddie, that black haired boy, Amber, Amber's boyfriend and the red haired girl. I was directly in front of Rufus and Sian. I tried to move but I couldn't, however much I tried something was restraining me.

I awoke to a tacky pop song, probably Amber's alarm.

"Morning Cici" boomed Amber as she sat bolt upright in her bed.

"Morning, sleep well?" I asked trying to make conversation

"Yep to did you sleep okay?"

"Yes" I say lying.

She is already up and doing her hair. I yawn and get up and start to hobble toward the bathroom. Luckily the bathroom is empty so I can start my morning routine in peace.

I go back to my room and get dressed and quickly do my hair in a high pony tail.

"You should do more with that hair ginger is such an interesting hair colour" Amber comments looking at my hair. I discard her comment and carry on. After I am done I go downstairs to eat my breakfast.

On the table is an array of fruits, cereal, sausages, bacon and scrambled eggs. I grab a bowl of cereal and an orange and start to eat.

"Hey Ciara" calls Mara as she takes a seat next to me "How you feeling about your first day if school?"

"A little nervous but I'm sure I'll be fine"

"I'm sure you will, I'll look after you"

"That's great" I say giving her a reassuring smile. Jerome walks in and sits the other side of Mara.

"Morning Mara, morning Ciara" he says as he takes a massive bite from a bit of toast; plain with nothing on it.

"Hey Jerome. Did you sleep alright?" she asks

"I slept fine, how about you?"

"I slept pretty well" she says

"And you" he says directing it at me

"I slept fine" I say lying through my teeth to him. That dream about Sian has pretty much scared me for life.

"Are you sure? I mean this is your first day?"

"I have only been home-schooled for the last year I have been to a proper school before you know" I say quite offended

"Oh sorry" I get up and start to get to school.


	3. A Prankster Girl

Ciara's POV

School is as boring as I remember it, just a bunch of lessons with a bunch of things that I don't really want to know. I actually started to learn peoples name though like Eddie's girlfriend is called Patricia and Amber's boyfriend is called Alfie. Not that I talked to them but I am sure Rufus would be pleased to hear that I got partnered with Eddie in chemistry. I don't see what is so special about him he is just an American guy who is the son of the Head Master.

I get back and run to my room grab my MP3 player and put on some All Time Low and block out the rest of the world. I don't bother to take my school uniform off, I never do.

"Hey Ciara" Mara says as she enters my room "Do you want to go downstairs?"

"Yeah sure" I say getting off my bed. I go downstairs to notice that only Mara, Jerome and Joy are there. I get up and look for everyone. "Where is everyone?" I ask searching around.

"They are all in some gang, probably discovering some mystery or something" Joy says poking her head up from her magazine.

"Mystery?" I ask curiously

"Oh it's just nothing" she says looking back into her tacky girl magazine. I nod and grab my phone out of my bag. It must have gone off in school or something because it had a new message on it.

_Hi Ciara its Sian here, Rufus let me use his phone to send you a message, anyway I am doing well, I just got a new tutor she's really nice, how's your new school going? Love Sian_

The very thought of him being okay bought a small tear to my eye. If I made one mistake he would suffer and I couldn't bear to see any twelve year old child suffer let alone my own brother, it would eat ,me up knowing that I was the one bringing pain to him. I hit the reply button and start to type

_I am so glad that you're okay and my school is fine I guess. xxx_

"Who you texting?" Jerome asks peering over at my phone.

"None of your business" I say moving my phone away from his sight and stuffing it in my blazer pocket. I make a hasty retreat upstairs and put my phone in a draw. I grab my Twilight copy from my bed and take it downstairs with me. I curl up and read it. The story doesn't interest me but it's the first book I picked up from my bag.

"Twilight" Jerome laughed noticing my horrible book.

"Yeah, it kind of sucks" I say tossing it aside. I look to the door to notice the massive paint bucket and Alfie behind the door ready to pull the string. I let out a small laugh about how pathetic it is. My friend Callie and I used to pull amazing pranks that is until I got adopted.

"What's so funny?" He asks noticing me staring at the paint bucket.

"That pathetic prank" I say pointing to the door "My 12 year old brother could make a better prank than that"

"I'll have you know that door paint bucket is a classic and it has never failed us"

"Classic, meaning they did it in prehistoric times"

"You have anything better?" he says raising an eyebrow

"I have about ten million things better than that"

"Like what?"

"Rigging the sinks and showers, switching the salt and sugar shakers you know good pranks"

"Well pranks aren't even my speciality" he says realising that I was better prankster than him.

"What is your speciality then?"

"Scams that sort of thing"

"So you and him are like some pranking double act" I guess raising an eyebrow

"You could say that" He stops suddenly and turns his attention to the door. "Alfie go someone's coming" he flaps his hand about. Patricia walks through the door to be covered in blue paint. As stupid as the prank is it is quite funny and I found myself sniggering. "mmhmm"

"ALFIE! You are so DEAD!" Patricia shouts going upstairs to the bathroom.

"ha ha that was epic man" Alfie says doing some handshake hug thing with Jerome.

"As funny as it was it was still a pretty lame prank" I say getting up to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Lame, that was a classic" Alfie says as I turn the coffee machine on.

"By classic you mean prehistoric" Jerome says quoting me.

"Hey! But it is true, as Callie used to said 'Girls are the best prankers'" I say

"Who's Callie?" Jerome asks turning his head to look at me.

"She was my best friend from my old school" I say taking my coffee from the machine and taking a sip.

"Ah right" he pauses and turns away from me "Wait, I didn't know you had friends little miss can hardly string a sentence together" he jokes

"I'm not that anti-social you know" I say walking back into the living room. "How do you think St. Gordon's senior pranks got done?"

Alfie whispers something to Jerome and Jerome shakes his head. As I walk closer I could start to hear their conversation.

"Come on man she sounds good!" Alfie pleads probably talking about me.

"No it's just the two of us"

"Just imagine it" he says spreading his hands "Paradise right?"

"I am flattered" I say walking in front of them

"You heard that?" Jerome says

"I'm not death you know"

"I forgot that" Jerome chuckles.

"So what do you say?" Alfie says.

"Why not I don't think I've pranked in over a year, unless Jerome has a problem with me being a better prankster than him?"

"Uh what… no I am fine"

"Doesn't sound like it?"

"Well…" I stare at him as he scratches his head "Oh fine I don't even care"

"Awesome!" Alfie exclaims.


	4. A Little Crush

Ciara's POV

~~Chemistry Class~~

"Check this out" Eddie says mixing a large amount of chemicals together and shaking them in a small test tube.

I have been here for a week so far and to be honest I have settled in. The first day I was missing Sian too much but now that he texts me every day, so I know he is okay. I am getting on with Eddie which keeps Rufus happy.

"Well…" I say as his concoction fails to do anything.

"Aw man, what did I do wrong?"

"Try adding salt" I shrug. Salt works for most explosions, smoke bombs and other mischievous things you can do in chemistry.

"Well okay" he adds about a table spoon of salt, shakes it more and throws it in Helen Smith's direction. Helen was the most annoying girl in the world constantly correcting everything everyone does, including the teachers. It instantly explodes in her face causing immense laughter from nearly everyone in the room.

"EDDIE!" screams Helen wiping the red goo off her face "How dare you?"

"She put the salt in" he says pointing to me

"Well you are both in deep trouble" says Mr Sweet walking towards our table "Edison I am very disappointed in you and Ciara I expect better from you, this is your 3rd telling off this week and it's only the first week."

I sigh and apologize to Helen and get another detention.

~~RING (Time for Lunch) ~~

"You already have quite a reputation already, it took me months to build a reputation like this and you did it in like a week, no less than a week on Monday you were a zombie" Jerome says as he passes me in the hall

"What can I say I am a natural" I say trying to find my hair to flick my hair which is in a ponytail, as always. "Hey I am not a zombie" I say giving him a small punch.

"You were a zombie"

"It's not my fault I didn't know anyone"

"Yeah right!"

"Shut up Jerome!" I pause looking around for Eddie or Alfie "I am still the best prankster at this school"

"In your dreams!"

"Your just jealous of my amazing pranking skills" I tease running forward seeing Mara trying to catch up with her. "Hey Marry-Poo"

"Someone's happy. Well we just had science so that explains it"

"Huh?"

"You know Eddie has a girlfriend"

"A his girlfriend who would brutally murder me if she had the chance"

"Exactly!"

"Well I'm sorry but I don't really like Eddie anyway. He's awesome and he is kind of hot but no. Just No!"

My mind flickers. Eddie. He was my friend; at least I think he is. He is also an Osrin and I have to get him on "our side"… Whatever "our side" is anyway. It's not like Rufus has told me anything about what he is doing and why he needs Sian so badly.

"Hey, I never knew girls could run so fast" Jerome says fast walking his way over here.

"I guess that is another thing that I'm better at than you" I say holding my head a little higher.

"Just keep telling yourself that!" he pauses and turns his attention to Mara "So… Mara, do you want to go to the Midnight Ball together?"

"Woo-aah wait a second… What's the Midnight Ball?" I ask, being the noob that I am.

"Every four years the school holds a ball at midnight"

"Okay" I pause waiting for them to carry on speaking, oh yeah… they probably want to do it in private. I slip away to the canteen and grab some slop from the dinner lady. I tilt my head to see Jerome and Mara doing that cute couple thing where the boy grabs the girl, lifts her in the air and spins her around. I smile pathetically because of how cute they are and how my weird brain sees me doing that with Eddie. Shut up brain you are so dumb!

Eddies POV

~~Elsewhere~~

"Why not?" I snap

"Because you can't dance, and I'm not going to the dance with someone who can't actually dance" Patricia argues, continuing to demean me.

"But if I learnt how to dance between now and the dance then we could go together?" I ask curiously

"Of course!"

"Then I'll learn!" I storm off pushing my way through to the canteen. I grab a plate of slop and try and find a spot. I spot Ciara and put myself next to her.

"He Eddie" she says friendlily giving me a small smile "What's up?"

I shake my head and start to eat my slop.

"Come on you know you want to tell me?" she says widening her eyes, giving me the innocent look. I do a manly giggle at how cute she is. "Fine just laugh at me I don't want to know anyway" she crosses her arm and turns her back to me.

"You're crazy" I laugh taking another mouthful of slop but she still has her back to me "Fine, fine I'll tell you" I say causing her to turn her attention to me "Patricia won't go to the dance with me"

"Yeah but she's your girlfriend"

"I know but she won't go because I can't dance"

She opens her mouth to say something but then quickly shuts it again

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that I could help you learn how to dance but that would be weird of me"

"I'd love that"

"CIARA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mara shouts

"I was asking him if I could teach him to dance otherwise Patricia won't go with him" she says spinning her hand as she talks

"Oh…Okay" Mara says slowly taking a seat, innocently eating her slop. Jerome follows her.

Why would Mara say that? Why would she want to stop Ciara from asking me something, unless she knows something I don't know? Wait a second… Nah I got nothing. WAIT! Did Mara think Ciara asked me to the dace?

"So…" I say awkwardly

"Uh… I need to talk to Mara in private" Ciara says getting up and pulling Mara up.

"Bye" I say as they fade away


	5. A Dancer With Secrets

**Review Reply's (I always forget to do them)**

**KnivesandPens13- Hehe I love them**

**MiaAndOak- Thanks you for all your reviews ^_^ I already have an ending planned! And I am glad I made Mara a main as well she always gets left out and it annoys me _ and I am so bad with punctuation and I almost never check over my work after I'm done.**

**k drama queen- I am excited to write it**

**Cupcake-Lover-1374- Thank you ^.^ **

Ciara's POV

"Eddie you are completely rubbish!" I say as Eddie attempts and fails at dancing.

"Hey! Maybe I would be better if you weren't such a bad teacher" he says stepping on my foot purposely.

"You need to keep your feet to yourself!" He got better and started to sway in time to the music. "Better" I say. In a movie this would be a perfect moment for him to slowly kiss me and then his girlfriend would walk in, but of course he won't do that and of course I don't want that to happen because I certainly don't have a crush on Eddie (Even though I do) (I mean I don't… tee hee).

He pulls me closer, close enough for a kiss. Oh my gosh! Are my weird fanaticises coming true? No they can't be, otherwise I would feel his lips pressing against mine leading me into new levels of happiness… I mean confusion.

"Uh Eddie?" I say cutting the tension

"Mhm"

"You've stopped dancing" I say pointing out his lack of movement

"Oh yeah right" he says continuing to dance way better than he did before.

"Maybe I am a good teacher" I mumble to myself

"You better be if you want to teach me how to dance" he says continuing to dance

"I think you're ready" I say patting him on the head and starting to make a coffee

"Hey! That was my hair!" He says trailing after me grabbing a bottle of cola from the fridge.

"I know" I say causally sipping my coffee then not so causally spitting it back into the cup because it was way too hot for drinking. "I'm not blind"

"Okay Miss Sarcasm"

"I live for sarcasm" I say taking a sip of my coffee again, this time actually swallowing it

"So are you sure I'm ready?"

"I am 100% sure, so you can run of too Patricia and tell her you two can have your perfect night together" I say turning away from him taking a long slow sip of my coffee.

"Thanks, I owe you" He says walking off not noticing the bitter tone in my voice which I tried to make evident hoping he would forget Patricia and ask me to the dance and then we would have a perfect life together and Sian would be free from Rufus and be completely safe and live in a sweet foster home where the people who take care of him aren't completely crazy and aren't obsessed with ancient Egyptian history and ancient Egyptian artefacts. But of course these things would never happen because Patricia and Eddie are together and Rufus is never going to let Sian away from his grasp for some reason, no idea why but for some he won't. Oh my gosh! I think I have a crush on Eddie (You don't say!)

"You sure do" I mumble under my breath. I raid the fridge for ice-cream and grab a pot of cookie dough ice-cream and grumpily slop myself down on the sofa a dig in to the sweet, sweet taste of cookie dough ice-cream, the one thing I can rely on whenever I'm feeling down. I have eaten way too much cookie dough ice-cream the past few months.

Mara's POV

"Can you just stop worrying?" Jerome says

"I just can't help it; I don't want her doing something stupid. If she ruins Eddies' relationship with Patricia then she is dead meat and I don't want that for her. I mean she's new and she is already really upset about her brother" I say pacing up and down.

"If she does something stupid then Patricia won't be there. Wait what about her brother? I thought she was over the homesickness"

"Oh don't worry" I say stopping. She told me not to tell anyone about her brother, that he was being held by a crazy man.

"I won't worry as long as you don't worry" he says grabbing me by the waist and gently kissing my check.

"You know I won't stop until their dance session is over" I say tilting my head down.

"You know what? I'll go check-up them and if they're done then we can both stop worrying" he says giving me another peck and then letting go.

"Wait what?"

Ciara's POV

(NEVER MIND I'LL FIND SOMEONE LIKE YOU! Oh hello POV's back to me is it? I was just mentally singing someone like you to Eddie.)

I slowly take another large mouthful of the ice-cream to be interpreted by Jerome entering the room.

"Where's Eddie?" He asks.

"Not sure, probably with his girlfriend by now" I say bitterly

"Oh…Okay"

"You can tell Mara that I didn't do anything stupid" I say bitterly.

"Sorry"

"Don't worry"

"Hmmm…" He says pursing his lips staring at me "You have a brother don't you?"

"What's it to you?" I say tilting my head away from him taking another big scoop of ice-cream.

"Nothing, but he is alright isn't he?" he asks

"Well I think so but being in the same house as that crazy guy could be…" _'Watch out for the sneaky one with the blue eyes and blonde hair, he may seem innocent but trust me he can be devious' _Rufus words echoed in my head "Wait a second why am I telling you?"

"What was the man's name?" his voice was urgent.

I put a scoop of ice-cream on the spoon and fling it at his face. That'll teach him for getting involved in my private life.

"Hihihihi" I giggle looking at him with the ice-cream slowly falling from his nose to his mouth. He grabs it and eats it.

"Mmm Cookie Dough" he says licking his lips, still leaving a surrounding layer of ice-cream.

"You looks so stupid" I say getting my phone out to take a photo, oohh new text

_Hey Ciara! It's Sian by the way how was school? I hope you make new friends! Rufus said that the reason I was special because of my birthday. He's still really weird around me but other than he's okay! Love Sian_

Awh Sian I better write a text back. I start to type but Jerome looks at me like I have committed a crime.

"Uh… completely blank me or what?" Jerome says

"Sorry I got a text" I say

"From who?"

"My brother"

"What did he say?"

"He said… I did it again!" I say loading another spoon of ice-cream

"Hey! My face is already frozen, don't do that again" He says as I load another large spoon of ice-cream into my mouth

"I wasn't gonna throw it" I say with my mouth full of ice-cream. I hastily swallow it. "Why do you care about my brother so much anyway?"

"No reason"… Yeah right!


	6. A Promise

Ciara's POV

"So has anyone asked you to the dance yet Cici?" Amber says as she straightens her silky blonde hair

"No, I don't think anyone will to be honest and even if they did what would I wear. I'm not exactly a dress person" I say sighing and looking at the floor.

"You don't need a date to go to the dance anyway. You can come dress shopping with me, Joy and Mara today!" she says in a girly way, smiling wide.

"Even if I found a dress I liked, I would never have the money to pay for it" I sigh again

"I'll pay for it. My daddy wouldn't mind I already have 100 other dresses after you've used it I'll just say I bought it but it doesn't fit"

"Thanks but you don't have to" I say

"I want to" she finishes doing her hair and walks over to me "Then I can give you a super awesome makeover so you're ready to dance the night away."

"Aw, you're amazing Amber" I smile again. I can't believe she's willing to do that for me. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go get us some breakfast" she smiles practically pushing me out of the bedroom with her behind. She locks the door and I sprint downstairs to the dining table and grab an orange and start to peel it open leaving the mess on my plate.

"Hey Ciara, did Amber ask you about dress shopping tonight?" Mara asks as Amber walks through the door taking her seat.

"Yeah, I certainly did!" Amber interrupts before I could even say anything "We're going to find you the perfect dress Cici!" she squeals a little as she delicately grabs some toast.

"Um excuse me?" Patricia interrupts giving me the evilest stare imaginable. Oh god, Eddie told her how we nearly kissed she's going to kill me "Why am I not invited to this shopping trip?" Her eyes avert away from me and towards Mara.

"Well, you aren't exactly the shopping type" Mara says blankly causing Patricia to give her an even deadlier stare.

"I can shop, I just chose not to most of the time!" Patricia exclaims "I'm going shopping"

"Yay!" Amber squeals even louder "It's an Anubis house girls shopping trip!" she looks around at all of us with over excited eyes smiling unbearably wide. I smile awkwardly back at her while I stare at the boys at the table. Alfie and Jerome look as if they are about to burst out laughing while Eddie is giving Patricia a 'What are you doing?' stare. Fabien is just staring at his food trying not to look involved.

"Come on guys it's time for school" Trudy says rushing us all from the dining room. I walk with Jerome and Alfie to school.

"Oh shopping! FUN!" Alfie mocks "Are you going to buy yourself a nice little handbag"

"Hey shut up!" I shout "The only reason I would buy a handbag is to hit you with it"

"Woah calm down! I was only joking"

"Well it wasn't funny!" I say even louder hitting lightly him in the stomach. I pause waiting for a reaction from Jerome who hasn't contributed throughout this whole conversation. Alfie stares at him as well but he seemed very distant "Jerome?"

"Huh?" he says almost like he had just come from another planet "Right, um Alfie can I speak to Ciara alone for a second" he says almost urgently. Fear overcomes me. What if he worked it out? He could expose me. Oh god!

"Sure" he sprints ahead leaving me and Jerome alone.

"You can't do this" he says "I know you want to protect your brother but you can't help him, he's just going to get hurt more"

"How do you know this?" I say

"Um, I went through your phone…" he says "Look I'm only did it because I was worried but you have to stop helping him"

"Okay I will I promise but you have to promise me something" I say looking at him with urgency "Can you promise me not to tell anyone about this?"

"I promise" he says instantly

* * *

**This chapter is kinda short but I wanted to end it there so here it is! Next chapter is the shopping trip! Oooooo exciting I know!**


End file.
